1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic tires and more specifically to high performance pneumatic tires, and even more specifically to race tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, pneumatic tires have carcass plies that are folded around the annular tensile members with the lateral edge portions of the carcass plies located radially inwardly of the axially widest part of the tire. Heretofore it was also known to construct tires so that the lateral edge portions of at least one carcass ply extended to a point under the belts, as is exemplified by the tire disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,617. These tires could feature one or more carcass plies. Under some conditions, the prior art tires failed to generate the desired level of cornering forces.